Blocks
by zking54
Summary: A lone man stranded in a world unfamiliar to him will have to make an epic journey to complete a quest given to he by god himself. Join our hero as he faces hardship, sorrow, and the lost of love ones. Will he complete his quest? Only Notch knows...


**Blocks**

Slowly opening my eyes, I find myself on a sandy beach with a nearby forest and grassland. Gathering my composure I stand up shaking the sand off of my body. The sun is high in the sky and in the distance I can hear a strange sound. Making my way over a small sand dune I am greeted by the sight of a group of pigs wading in a pool of water. I approach the group warily, I quickly realize they don't fear me and actually seem to enjoy my company.

By now the sun is close to setting and I realize that I need shelter for the night. Walking further down the hill I spot a hill with a natural cave inland. I decide that this will be my shelter for the night. Quickly moving inland I reach the hill in a matter of minutes. At this point the sun is retreating below the skyline, I slowly walk into the cave allowing time for my eyes to adjust to the darkness. Continuing to walk further into the cave I am greeted my a very haunted sound. A low hiss, that makes my skin crawl. The hissing continues getting louder as I venture deeper into the cave. I can't see more than five feet in front of me, all of a sudden I fall. As I fall the only thing going through my mind is how much I regret walking into this cave. After falling for what seems like forever, I land safely into an underground lake. Pure luck, that's the only way to describe how I survived.

Pulling myself out of the lake I quickly look around me to see where I am. Darkness is the only thing that fills my eyes. I make my way over to a nearby wall, I follow the wall for what must be ten minutes when I reach the entrance of a tunnel. Feeling my way along the wall I make my way into a large chamber. As I make my way to what I can only guess is the middle of the chamber I start to here a strange noise. It sounds almost like the creaking of bones, but that's not possible so I simply dismiss the noise. As I make my way further into the chamber I start to see a glow. Cautiously making my way towards the glow I am greeted my an intense heat. Finally making it to the source of the glow I discover that it is lava.

Upon further examination of the lava, I discovered a glimmering rock hanging over the lava. Popping and hissing fills my ears as I stand next to the pool of lava gathering my thoughts. I hear a hissing, but this hissing sounds much different than that of the lava. Thinking back to before I fell I remember a hissing but it doesn't match this hissing at all. Before I know it the hissing is right behind me and suddenly, BOOM. A massive explosion happens right behind my back. It launches me forward right into the pool of lava. The last thing I remember is a searing hot pain and the sound of dark evil laughter. Everything fades to darkness, as a voice fills my head. "Wake up my boy, it is not your time to die yet." "Who are you? What's going on?!" I quickly reply. "My name is Notch and I rule over this land." The voice replies as images of scenic views fill my mind. "What do you want from me?" "I want you to take out the darkness in this world." "What?! You're crazy!" "Silence! Listen to what I have to say then you make think and say what you will, but until then hold your tongue!" "Okay." "There are two great evils in this world I want you to destroy these evil creatures. One is the mystical Herobrine, the bane of my existence and my brother. He has plagued this world far to long, committing arson, theft, and murder. The second is The Enderdragon, a creature that threatens to destroy our very world. It lies in another dimension, and is gathering strength to devour all that lives. Godspeed fair warrior, you have my blessing." "I'll help you Notch, I will stop these evil creatures." "Good now go, go and save our world." I open my eyes and find my self back on the beach, unharmed as the sun slowly rises into the new morning sky.


End file.
